pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capítulo 10: Pasando calor
Pasando calor Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: Mira que lo tengo dicho. Archivo:Cara enfadada de Charmander brillante.png: ¡¡MIRA QUE LO TENGO DICHO!! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Pikachu.png: ¡Joaquín, cálmate! Archivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: ¡¡ESOS TÍOS NO SABEN LA QUE LES ESPERA!! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Turtwig.png: ¡Que alguien calme a este tío! ¡Que va a terminar por matarnos a todos! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Totodile.png: ¡Álvaro! ¡Cuando se enfada, no hay forma de calmarlo! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Dejádmelo a mí. Joaquííííínnn *Voz insinuante* Archivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: ¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ¿Quieres escuchar musiquita de Justin Bieber? *Voz insinuante* Archivo:Cara impresionada de Charmander brillante.png: ¡No, por favor! ¡¡Todo menos eso!! Archivo:Cara feliz de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara feliz de Turtwig.pngArchivo:Cara feliz de Totodile.png: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! Archivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: ¡¿DE QUÉ OS REÍS?! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Turtwig.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Totodile.png: ¡...! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Joaquíííííín, que todavía puedo poner la músicaaaaaaa. *Voz insinuante* Archivo:Cara impresionada de Charmander brillante.png: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png: Vale chicos, ya basta. Ya estamos llegando a la Región del Desierto. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Lo que faltaba, más calor. Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png: No puedo entrar. Me deshidrato. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: No puedo entrar. Me quemo. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: No puedo entrar. Me derrito. Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.pngArchivo:Cara de Turtwig.pngArchivo:Cara de Totodile.png: *Serios* (Are you f*cking kidding us?) Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.pngArchivo:Cara de Turtwig.pngArchivo:Cara de Totodile.png: ... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Charmander brillante.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Turtwig.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Totodile.png: ¡CONEXIÓN MENTAL! Todos: XDDDDDDDDDDD Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png: Vale, basta ya de historias. Entremos. * Entran. * Tras 10 minutos andando... Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: Frío... ¿Por qué me has abandonado? Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png: Voy a comer un poco. Menos mal que me traje un huevo que... ejem... ¿alguien quiere un huevo frito? Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png: Yo... no. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png: Venga chavales, no os quejéis. Ya iremos a la Región del Hielo cuando terminemos. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ¡AAAAH! ¡AGUA! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Totodile.png: ¡¿DONDE?! Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Segunda Parte) by Jsucharizard.png: Lo que faltaba... un espejismo... (¿Que seran esos tres pinchos que hay junto a ese árbol?) Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ¡A beber! Archivo:Cara de Torterra.png: Ni se te ocurra tocar este agua j*der que es mía, ****** mira lo que has hecho ahora se ha filtrado toda hacia la tierra, ahora a ver de donde **ño bebo niña de ****** te juro que te mataré algún día. *Se va* Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: O_O ¿Que me ha llamado? Archivo:Cara agitada de Pikachu.png: ¿Alguien se ha enterado de lo que ha dicho ese tío? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: No me he enterado de nada pero... ¡¡TU P*TA MADRE!! Archivo:Cara de Torterra.png: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Turtwig.png: ¡Hostia, corred! Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png: *Corriendo* Joder, bien hecho Daniela. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ¡¿Y qué querias que hiciese?! ¡Yo no me dejo insultar! *Álvaro se la pega contra un cactus Archivo:Cara impresionada de Turtwig.png: ¡¡¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *************************************************************************** Nota del escritor: La frase de Álvaro ha sido censurada por un un alto contenido en palabras extremadamente soeces. * 5 minutos después Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png: Uffff... Por fin hemos huido. Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png: J*der yo parezco Sonic con tanta pua. *Se quita púas* Archivo:Keyko vulpix.png: Espera, deja que te ayude. ¡Lanzallamas! * Keyko las quema todas con fuego Archivo:Cara impresionada de Turtwig.png: ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡HIJA DE LA GRAN ****, LO HAS HECHO ADREDE! Todos: ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png: Arngh... * Álvaro hace presión y las puntitas de las púas salen disparadas. Todos: ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Cabr******n! Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png: ¡Os jodéis por reiros de mí, mam*nes! Archivo:Cara de Absol.png: Mientras vosotros estábais haciendo los gilipollas, Joaquín y yo hemos destruido el sello. Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Pues salgamos de aquí rápido j*der que no quiero ser una Glaceon asada! ---- Capítulo anterior Capítulo siguiente Comentarios *Siguela joaquín! =D --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 15:46 30 mar 2011 (UTC) *SIGUELA SIGUELA Y SIGUELA!! :D Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:21 31 mar 2011 (UTC) * * * * Categoría:La historia del Equipo Leyenda 2